Um Sonho nas Doze Casas
by Antares D
Summary: Uma garota normal se vê dentro de seu anime preferido, tentando buscar em poucas horas a realização de seu desejo. Hentai. Personagem original. Não percam!
1. Prólogo

Sim, mais uma fic minha. Excluindo a Carolina, nenhum outro personagem me pertence.

Outros esclarecimentos no final desse capítulo.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Carolina. Vinte e dois anos. Um metro e sessenta de altura e ... alguns quilos. _

_Uma garota como outra qualquer. Essa era sua definição exata._

_Nunca fora muito bonita. Na real, era uma moça de beleza simples, nem um pouco rara ou estonteante. Olhos castanhos, cabelo castanho, pele castanha... Carolina era uma pessoa castanha. Castanha e extremamente normal. "Nem muito peito, nem muita bunda. Normal!", como ela mesma dizia. _

_Sua vida? É... nem um pouco interessante. Cursava administração em uma faculdade particular. Nunca soube exatamente o que esperar da vida. O curso superior lhe dera um emprego bom... o suficiente para se sustentar e comprar seus animes e mangás. Ah sim... Carol amava desenhos japoneses. Desde muito pequena, era vidrada em todos os capítulos de diversos desenhos. Dentre eles, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco sempre fora sua paixão._

_Mesmo depois de a emissora falir, de o desenho desaparecer e ser julgado por muitos otakus como algo clichê, Carol ainda amava o clássico. _

_A maior felicidade nos últimos anos fora o lançamento da Saga de Hades. Essa era responsável não só por sua maior paixão, mas também pelo fim de seu relacionamento mais duradouro. _

_Graças ao seu extremo fanatismo pelo Shion... Grande Mestre, Carol perdeu seu único namorado. Não que a relação entre eles fosse uma das mais simbólicas expressões de amor cinematográfico, mas era algo comum. Comum para uma pessoa comum, oras!_

_Nada deixava Carol mais fula da vida, do que toda essa normalidade. Pintava o cabelo, descoloria, colocava piercings, fazia tatuagens. Mas nada tiraria esse sentimento de dentro de si. Sempre abominou a normalidade._

_E foi em uma noite, normal como as outras, que Carol descobriu o poder de seus sonhos... _

O dia foi de fato muito cansativo. Era de se esperar, se tratando do ultimo dia de aula antes das férias de julho. Entrega de trabalhos na faculdade, ultima prova, correção e ... ufa! Não pegou exame algum.

Para variar, e aumentar sua felicidade, era véspera de feriado prolongado. Ah... passaria esses quatro dias enterrada no quarto, comendo chocolates e vendo alguns DVD's. Não estava eufórica, apenas animada.

Passava da meia-noite quando resolvera pegar sua enciclopédia dos Cavaleiros para ler. Sonhar com seu "muso inspirador" sempre animava seu dia. Ou, nesse caso, sua noite.

Foi observando a imagem do antigo Grande Mestre, e com a frase que dizia "Enfrenta mais uma Guerra Santa, não importando se seu nome seja desonrado!!!" que adormeceu profundamente...

_Estava zonza... sim, se sentia muito zonza! E... que diabos de lugar era aquele!?_

_Não sabia como nem aonde estava, mas sabia que deveria voltar. E muito, muito rápido. O que seus pais diriam se ela não estivesse na cama, naquela quinta-feira?!_

_Estava ferrada, aaah, muito ferrada. _

"_Tenho que correr" foi o que pensou. Só não sabia para onde._

_Começou a caminhar na direção de algumas construções. Seja lá onde estava, um sinal de sinalização a ajudaria. Teria que voltar pra casa, e um telefone seria muito útil. _

_Quanto mais se aproximava, mais uma sensação nostálgica a envolvia e assustava. "Mas que diabo?!" _

_Sim... conhecia aquele lugar. Mas... seria mesmo possível!? _

_Foi com esses pensamentos que Carolina chegou aos pés da primeira casa zodiacal... a casa de Áries. _

_Enquanto tentava respirar e colocar seus pensamentos em ordem... conseguiu ver, ao longe, uma silhueta feminina, com longos cabelos de uma cor incomum. _

_Não precisou que se aproximasse mais para que soubesse quem era aquele ser. _

_Atena. A Deusa Atena._

_Quando pode ver, de perto, conseguiu distinguir todos os traços daquela que era a encarnação da Deusa, Saori Kido._

_Era de uma beleza rara, delicada e de fato, hipnótica. Saori sorriu para ela... enquanto dizia:_

_- Carolina... esta é uma oportunidade única. Dentre muitos, eu a escolhi._

_Sem que pudesse, ao menos, responder, Carol foi surpreendida pela aproximação da Deusa, e pelo contato súbito dos lábios quentes da mesma sobre os seus. Cara... ela estava beijando uma...garota?!_

_Não...céus! Era Saori... Saori Kido, a própria Deusa Atena! Haha... se o pessoal do fórum estivesse lá agora, morreria de inveja!_

_Enquanto o coração saltitava em seu peito, Carol conseguiu colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Afinal... escolhida para que?!_

_- Sei o que está pensando – Disse Saori. - Essa é a chance que você tem, de conhecer aquele com quem sempre sonhou. Aproveite, Carolina._

_E, dizendo isso, apontou em direção á torre do Relógio das doze casas zodiacais. _

_- Você terá doze horas, nenhuma a mais ou a menos, para subir pelos templos dos signos e chegar a sala do mestre, onde ele se encontra. Se as chamas se apagarem antes de você atingir seu objetivo, irá retornar imediatamente de onde veio. Caso consiga, poderá desfrutar da companhia de quem tanto anseia. Mas... não pense que será fácil. - Sorriu maliciosamente. _

_E foi com outro beijo lascivo que Saori se despediu dela. "Wou!... Não sabia que era assim que esses Deuses davam boa sorte!"_

_Quando virou-se para frente, pode ver que estava só... a Deusa se fora, e as chamas do relógio já estavam acesas. Sem demora, correu para dentro da casa de Áries. _

_O que ela não imaginava, era que as batalhas que iria travar naquele local seriam muito... mas muito prazerosas... _

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

Pois bem, me empolguei com minha one-shot e comecei a escrever esta aqui. Por enquanto, deixei apenas uma dica do que será essa "batalha". É... muito hentai a vista o/

Dessa vez não fiz a Saori mimadinha, até pq ela deveria passar a imagem de Deusa.

Tentarei não ser vulgar demais ou clichê demais.

Sobre a estória. Bem... quem nunca sonhou em encontrar seu personagem preferido? Eu, como tantas outras garotas e garotos, sofri algum dia (ou ainda sofro) uma certa discriminação por parte dos "não-otakus" ou seja, das pessoas "normais". xD

Viver em um universo onde desenho é coisa de criança não é fácil. Ainda mais se vc é uma pessoa comum, como a Carol, minha personagem ^^

Espero retratar nela o que todas as fãs de Saint Seiya um dia sonharam em ter... uma horinha a sós com nossos dourados *-*

Espero mesmo que não fique uma porcaria esta fic. Sei que a idéia é um tanto batida, pois já li algo parecido pela net. Mas, não custa nada tentar, ok!?

Agradeço aqui as reviews... gente, obrigada *-*

E repito meu pedido... review review review *__*

Críticas (delicadas, ok?! ó.ò) são bem-vindas :D

Ja Neeeee \o/


	2. O Carneiro

Bom lembrar que apenas a Carolina me pertence. De resto, vcs já sabem :D

"pensamento"

- fala

* * *

Enquanto subia o pequeno lance de escadas, que davam acesso á casa de Áries, Carol lembrava do que poderia encontrar nesse templo.

"Ok, não tenho armadura. Na real, estou de pijamas! Então... o que posso eu fazer na casa de Mú?!"

Ao entrar no templo, logo encontra seu guardião.

- Mú!!!!!!!! - brandou eufórica – Nossa... eu... não creioo!!!! Eu to falando mesmo com você... nossa, eu sou sua fã e ...

- Senhorita – interrompeu-a – fico realmente grato e feliz por saber que gosta de mim mas... creio que seu tempo está passando.

Carolina, sem graça, então se lembra das palavras da Deusa, e resolve por ir direto ao assunto.

- Ah... bem, tenho que chegar na sala do mestre

logo. Ficaria muito contente se você me mostrasse por onde devo ir. Essa casa é muito grande!

- De fato, é – respondeu um ariano sorridente - mas não se preocupe. É só seguir reto, tanto aqui, quanto nas outras casas.

Tranquila por ouvir tal informação, apressou-se em agradecer e sair do templo, mas algo a impediu. O cavaleiro segurou seu pulso.

- Calma. Eu ainda não permiti a sua passagem.

Notando a confusão no olhar da garota, adiantou-se, segurando firme sua mão. Ela, por sua vez, sentindo o aperto carinhoso, pensou se ele iria mesmo querer lutar com uma garota... e de pijamas.

- Não, não iremos lutar. Ah não se assuste...eu posso ler claramente seus pensamentos – afirmou com um doce sorriso.

Dito isso, aproximou-se, levando sua mão livre ao rosto da garota, acariciando-o suavemente.

- Garanto a você, que será bem mais proveitoso.

Em segundos, tomou os lábios da garota com extrema delicadeza, fazendo com que a mesma se acostumasse com o contato para que, então, pudesse aprofundar o beijo.

Ah, o beijo!

Carol estava mesmo nas nuvens. Por um momento seus joelhos fraquejaram e, se não fosse pelo cavaleiro a sua frente, teria com certeza se estabacado no chão.

Mú adiantou-se, pegando-a no colo e carregando-a para dentro do templo. Carolina pouco se importou. Sequer notou isso. Apenas se deliciou com o contato físico que lhe era proporcionado.

O cavaleiro de Áries era de fato, um belo homem. Aparentava ser mais jovem do que ela. Os cabelos louros*, lisos e longos davam a ele um ar angelical, que só era quebrado graças a suntuosidade da armadura de ouro. Esta que, com sua longa capa, lhe davam o ar de príncipe encantado.

Acordou de seus devaneios ao ser colocada em uma grande cama macia, com lençóis brancos. O homem ajoelhou-se no chão, olhando-a de uma forma doce, porém não menos sensual.

Observando atentamente o rosto jovial do ariano, notou que seus olhos eram de uma cor fantástica, hipnótica até. Notou também que ele não possuía sobrancelhas. Atentou-se ao detalhe das duas manchas em sua testa. Qual, de fato, seria sua textura!?

- Pode toca-las, se assim desejar – disse um Mú ruborizado – Garanto que não dói.

Desta vez não ficou surpreendida com a interação psíquica. Tratou logo de tocar as tais "manchas".

- São como pintas! - exclamou maravilhada – E, todos são iguais, digo...

- Sim e ... não! - respondeu entre muitos risos o ariano – Todos nós, lemurianos, as temos. Mas em tamanhos e cores variadas. Garanto que poderá tocar as de meu mestre pessoalmente.

Essa ultima parte da afirmação foi proferida aos sussurros, como se confidenciassem um segredo. A moça, instantaneamente, ruborizou, fazendo com que o cavaleiro achasse graça naquilo.

Mú, então, beijou-lhe a testa, seguindo o rosto para então acariciar-lhe os lábios com os seus. Aprofundou então o beijo, enroscando suavemente sua língua com a dela. Interrompeu o beijo apenas para se afastar e retirar a armadura.

Vendo a ultima ação do cavaleiro, Carol temeu, por um instante, o que estava por vir. Envergonhada e nervosa, abaixou a cabeça e esperou pela aproximação do ariano.

- Não vou te forçar a nada – disse, tocando-lhe o queixo – Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que desejar. A escolha é sua.

TEMPO

"Preciso correr contra o tempo se quiser mesmo ver Shion. Se o preço é travar essa 'batalha', então o farei. E, bem... sempre me disseram que precisava de sexo."

Mú aguardou silenciosamente, em pé, ao lado da cama. Quando esta levantou a cabeça e fitou o cavaleiro, possuía um brilho determinado no olhar. Com um leve aceno positivo da cabeça, permitiu que ele se aproximasse. Foi o que ele fez.

Delicadamente, começou a retirar sua camisola branca, expondo seu corpo. Além dessa peça, Carol vestia uma pequena calcinha, na mesma cor. "Que bom que não está furada!", pesou mas repreendeu-se logo depois, quando lembrou que o mesmo podia ler seus pensamentos. Mas dessa vez, se ele os leu, pareceu não dar importância.

Mú ajoelhou na cama, ao lado dela, com o corpo nu exposto e os longos cabelos soltos. Deitou-a delicadamente, distribuindo beijos por todo o corpo, desde o pescoço, passando rapidamente pelos seios e detendo-se na barriga. Retirou a única peça que impedia total contato íntimo.

Agora, ambos estavam nus. Mú deitou-se sobre a moça, tomando cuidado para não machuca-la com seu peso. Acariciou com as mãos toda a extensão do corpo feminino, enquanto sua ereção pressionava a coxa de Carol.

Ela estava estática. Conseguia apenas respirar e reagir as investidas do rapaz com suspiros profundos e alguns gemidos. Enquanto Mú sugava-lhe um mamilo, com delicadas mordidas, sua mão investia na sensível área entre as pernas da jovem. Primeiramente, apenas acariciando com o dedo seu ponto de prazer para, depois, quando a mesma já se encontrava excitada, introduzir-lhe o mesmo.

O corpo suado e a respiração ofegante, entrecortada por gemidos, faziam com que o cavaleiro alternasse os movimentos de sua mão, de lânguidas carícias para rápidas investidas. Quando viu que a garota atingira um certo nível de prazer, decidiu que era a hora certa.

Confortavelmente encaixados, abriu-lhe as pernas e observou atentamente a expressão facial da convidada. Ao lhe introduzir o membro pulsante, pode ver um rápido lampejo de dor em seu rosto, levando-o a ir com calma. Quando colocou-se por completo dentro da garota, demorou alguns segundos para então se mover lentamente, dentro e fora do corpo macio e quente. Viu, com satisfação, que a expressão de dor desaparecera, revelando um jovem rosto enrubescido, que expunha todo seu prazer.

Mú aumentou a velocidade das investidas, ao mesmo tempo que roubava outro mamilo rosado com os lábios. Carol gemeu, arfou e, então, cravou as unhas nas costas do ariano. Em resposta, ele aumentou a força das investidas. Os corpos, já banhados em suor, protagonizavam então uma dança única... a mais antiga dessa terra.

Rapidamente, a moça abriu mais as pernas para aumentar o acesso do parceiro, enquanto este segurava-lhe firmemente os quadris, intensificando os movimentos; cada vez mais frenéticos, cada vez mais profundos.

Os gemidos agora vinham de ambas as partes. Mú enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço da parceira, fazendo com que seus longos fios de cabelo colassem nos corpos de ambos. Seus gemidos, proferidos próximos ao ouvido da moça, arrepiavam-na por completo. Esta, por sua vez, inteiramente entregue as sensações, abraçou o corpo do cavaleiro com suas pernas, tornando a penetração mais profunda.

O ar era quente, os gemidos eram altos. Ambos não mais controlavam suas mãos, ou suas vozes e, muito menos, suas mentes. Agora, o universo que os cercava era somente o vazio. Uma explosão de sons desconexos e sensações que, em segundos, se tornam tudo... e esse tudo se transforma em nada. Eis que atingem, cada um a seu modo e tempo, o ápice do prazer carnal, retornando aos poucos para aquele quarto. Um beijo apaixonado e se olham por poucos instantes, até que a então realidade "acorda" Carolina.

- Ai... tenho que correr!

A moça levanta, nua, tentando a todo custo encontrar suas roupas. Calmamente, Mú as entrega e a abraça. Por um momento ela para, e retribui. Com certeza, aquele abraço valia mais que todas as outras sensações.

Carol sorri para Mú e agradece. É o tempo de vestir as roupas e partir em disparada para a segunda casa zodiacal. O fogo da primeira casa estava no fim, e teria que se apressar para chegar na casa de Touro.

Com as pernas moles, conseguiu subir as escadas e avistar a entrada da casa de Aldebaran.

"agora, o que será que me espera?"

Continua...

* * *

Ok ok ok... demorei só um pouquinho ^^

Espero que gostem... me dediquei pra fazer isso ó.ò

Antes que eu me esqueça, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas :)

* Coloquei o Mú loiro, sim. Não me batam. Pra quem tem a enciclopédia pode ter notado que ele aparece loiro. Preferi colocar as coisas um pouco mais reais. A única de cabelos coloridos será a Saori.

Falando em Saori, sobre o cap. passado... vamos entender que todos estão mais velhos, ok? Logo, não profanei a nossa Deusa xD

Críticas, sugestões, comentários... estamos aqui :D

Reviews please!? ^^

Aliás, alguém foi no AF? EU ESTAVA LÁ \o/


	3. OTouro

Capítulo 3 – O Touro

Com certa dificuldade conseguiu, enfim, chegar à casa de Touro. Seus joelhos quase não a obedeciam e seus ossos pareciam estar moídos. "Isso é o que dá fugir das aulas de Educação Física". Bem... Fato: o preparo físico de Carol não era dos melhores.

Enquanto estava perdida entre seus devaneios e suas dores, um cavaleiro se aproximava. Apenas deu conta de sua presença quando o mesmo lhe falou, acabando por assustá-la.

- Hahahaha, cansada!? E olha que é a segunda casa!!!

A voz era grave, e só então se lembrou de observar seu interlocutor. A verdade é que não estava muito empolgava com a idéia de um envolvimento carnal com o taurino. Gostava dele, mas pelo mesmo não ser um ícone de beleza, iria preferir pular essa casa, indo direto para Gêmeos.

Mas o que viu quando se virou, para então fitar o cavaleiro a desarmou. Esperava encontrar um homem truculento, grande e de feições desajeitadas. Mas o que viu foi um homem... comum. Sim, de fato era muito alto bem musculoso, mas nada parecido com o ser que imaginava encontrar. Ele era, de fato, bonito! Pele avermelhada, cor de canela, boca carnuda e envolta por um queixo másculo, que combinava perfeitamente com o nariz, levemente alargado enquanto o homem sorria. Os olhos eram grandes, sobrepostos por grossas sobrancelhas. Eram de um castanho profundo, assim como seus cabelos, que escorriam compridos por suas costas*, levemente ondulados nas pontas. O que mais a impressionou nele foi o sorriso. Perfeito! Não conseguia imaginar como Kurumada-sensei fez dele um ser quase repugnante de se olhar, apenas por ser um homem comum, como se sua força bruta fosse sua única característica marcante. Foi puxada de volta para sua atual realidade pela voz do cavaleiro.

- Ahn... Bem, eu sou Aldebaran de Touro, a seu dispor. – Disse isso fazendo uma leve mesura.

Ainda embasbacado pelas suas últimas descobertas acerca do taurino, exclama sem pensar:

- Bonito!

Notando a confusão no olhar de Aldebaran, percebeu que havia, então, pensado alto. Tratou então de, logo em seguida, se explicar... Gaguejando e corando a cada palavra. Isso acabou por provocar uma deliciosa gargalhada no taurino, assim como um leve rubor de vergonha em suas bochechas. Com uma das mãos jogada atrás da cabeça, coçando a nuca em sinal de falta de jeito, tratou de desenrolar a moça.

- Ora Carol... Sou apenas um cara comum. Sabe, é meio difícil ser visto como "bonito" quando se está cercado por tantos homens louros, de olhos claros e pintinhas exóticas em locais de grande destaque. Acabei me acostumando em ser o cara alto, de cabelos, olhos e pele castanhos. Eu sou uma pessoa castanha, sabe.

Dizendo isso, acaba por soltar outra de suas mirabolantes e deliciosas gargalhadas. Carol não pode deixar de notar o quanto eram parecidos. Pessoas de características físicas normais, cercadas por um universo em que as beldades eram o centro das atenções. Com isso em mente, sorriu para o cavaleiro. Este, em resposta, tomou-lhe a mão direita, beijando-a ternamente. O breve contato dos lábios quentes do homem nas costas de sua mão fez com que se arrepiasse.

- Não vamos mais perder tempo. Venha, preparei algo para você. Espero que goste de massagem! – Disse sorridente, enquanto a encaminhava para um aposento da casa de Touro.

O local era pequeno e aconchegante. Conseguiu sentir o cheiro adocicado do incenso e viu algumas velas acesas. No chão, um futton branco a esperava. Sem muita cerimônia, o cavaleiro começou a retirar suas vestes. Quando este se afastou, a fim de retirar sua armadura, ela entendeu que deveria se deitar. E assim o fez. Apenas de calcinha, deitou-se de bruços a espera do homem, que não tardou a chegar.

- Apenas relaxe, certo? – Foi o que ouviu antes de sentir duas mãos quentes tocarem suas costas.

A sensação era divina. A pressão que exerciam em cada parte de seu corpo a fazia relaxar. Ela sentiu, um a um, todos os músculos tencionados serem envoltos em uma aura quente e relaxante. As mãos se afastaram por uns segundos, retornando lambuzadas em uma espécie de óleo, com cheiro almiscarado. O produto fazia com que as mãos grandes deslizassem por todo o seu corpo com facilidade. Desde seus ombros, passando pelas costas, até se aproximar da região lombar. Nesse instante sentiu as mãos do taurino investindo sob as laterais de sua calcinha, a fim de retirá-la. Acabou por auxiliá-lo na tarefa, levantando os quadris e os joelhos quando necessário. Dessa maneira, as mãos quentes regressaram á região lombar, começando então a descer lentamente pela região macia dos glúteos, escorregando diretamente para as coxas, onde a massagem prosseguiu até que chegasse á planta de seus pés. Um a um, massageou os cuidadosamente, de uma forma quase erótica.

As mãos de Aldebaran eram firmas e quentes, pareciam descarregar certa energia em cada parte do corpo que tocava. Sentiu-as novamente em sua cintura, exercendo certa pressão para que ela se virasse, a fim de continuar o percurso, desta vez na parte frontal de seu corpo. Ficou levemente envergonhada, não só por se mostrar nua ao cavaleiro, mas por encontrá-lo também nu e visivelmente excitado. Evitou olhar diretamente na ereção do homem, e tratou de percorrer com os olhos todo o corpo do mesmo.

Corpo, este, que parecia talhado em pedra, de tão delineados que eram seus músculos. Não fosse pela forma como se mexiam, poderia dizer que se tratava de uma estátua grega. Notou o olhar de cobiça que o taurino lançava sobre seu corpo; os olhos castanhos brilhavam de desejo. Mas, a julgar pela serenidade de suas feições e a firmeza de suas mãos, ele estava perfeitamente sob controle.

As mãos do homem passaram a se movimentar sobre seus braços. Ao chegar nas palmas de suas mãos, pareceu reproduzir os movimentos que há pouco tinha feito em seus pés, a não ser pelo terno beijo que depositou em cada uma. Terminados os braços, partiu para a clavícula, seguindo pelo tórax e contornando os seios. Ela não se surpreendeu ao notar que eles cabiam perfeitamente na palma das mãos do cavaleiro. Este não se demorou muito e prosseguiu, passando as mãos pela barriga e, então, escorregando para a parte frontal das coxas. Desceu lentamente até chegar aos seus pés. Nesse momento, posicionou-se de joelhos em frente ao corpo da garota. Subiu com as mãos pela parte interna de suas pernas. Chegando na região das coxas, abriu-as delicadamente, e passou a explorar o sexo da jovem. Inicialmente, apenas com leves toques, para depois intensificar os movimentos em determinada região de sua feminilidade.

Já com a respiração descompassada, a moça viu o homem a sua frente inclinar o tronco em sua direção, e arrepiou-se quando sentiu os lábios do mesmo depositar beijos molhados em sua virilha. Instantaneamente fechou os olhos, esperando o que viria a seguir. Não tardou em sentir a língua quente e áspera do homem invadir seu sexo. Primeiro em movimentos superficiais e delicados; eram como círculos em seu ponto mais sensível. Depois, o aprofundamento, que lhe extraía gemidos frenéticos. Quando ele sentiu que a parceira já atingia o ápice do prazer, posicionou-se entre suas pernas para introduzir-lhe o membro intumescido. Com as mãos firmes, ergueu os quadris da garota, colocando-os sobre suas pernas flexionadas, exercendo uma pressão para frente, invadindo-lhe por completo.

A princípio, Carol sentiu um leve desconforto com a invasão, graças ao tamanho do membro do membro do cavaleiro, mas essa sensação não durou muito. Enquanto investia, de forma lenta e compassada, segurava-lhe a cintura com uma das mãos e, com a outra, percorria seu corpo. Ora os seios, apertando-lhe os mamilos; ora as pernas. Seu olhas desejoso não se dispersava em um momento sequer; parecia não querer perder um gemido ou suspiro que fosse da parceira. Vez ou outra ele se inclinava para capturar-lhe um mamilo com os lábios, ou para beijar-lhe o pescoço. Em momento algum se deitou sobre Carol; talvez temendo machucar-lhe.

Foi após uma série de gemidos proferidos por ela, que o homem acelerou seu ritmo de estocadas, atingindo então seu ápice de prazer. Retirou-se calmamente de dentro da parceira e depositou um beijo terno em seus lábios. O primeiro e único beijo desse tipo que trocariam; calmo e intenso, cheio de sentimentos. A língua de Aldebaran era áspera ao toque, seus lábios carnudos eram macios. "Um contraste e tanto", pensou ela. Ao término desse beijo, o cavaleiro olhou-a ternamente, beijando-lhe a testa. Logo então, com um lindo sorriso, disse:

- Creio que é melhor você se apressar.

Agilmente, a moça levantou e vestiu suas roupas. Abraçou um suado e musculoso cavaleiro de Touro partindo logo em seguida para a terceira casa zodiacal.

Ela jamais esqueceria esse episódio; de fato se surpreendeu com Aldebaran. O carinho que nutria por ele apenas aumentou.

A chama da segunda casa já havia apagado quando avistou a entrada da suntuosa casa de Gêmeos. Decidida, entrou no templo a procura do que a aguardava.

Continua...

* * *

Sorry T.T

Eu sei, mereço pedradas na cabeça e chibatadas nas costas, mas... ahn. Eu tive muitos problemas desde a última vez que postei.

Para quem não sabe, sou professora da Rede Estadual, aqui em SP, e as coisas não andam muito boas pro meu lado. Nesses dias tive que fazer um concurso, e estudar e corrigir trabalhos... Hoje tive tempo de sentar no pc da escola e digitar esse capítulo. Espero conseguir fazer isso com maior freqüência.

Daí vcs não me batem :D

Enfim... Cá estou eu para esclarecer mais um quesito extraordinário: Aldebaran aparece, em algumas versões, com os cabelos compridos. Maria-shampoo de carteirinha resolvi deixa-lo assim. Um bom brasileiro, descendente de índios. Amei esse meu Deba. Ficava irritada qnd diziam que ele era o mais feio. E essa foi a explicação que eu dei para acharem isso: ele não é feio, é normal! Perto do Shaka e do Mú, ele fica diminuído.

Agora vou correr, pois a quinta série está derrubando a escola o.o'

Jaaa neeeee o/


End file.
